


In a Cool World Full of Cruel Things

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Flash Fiction, Forbidden Love, M/M, Sex Work, less than 500 words, mentions of homocide, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: Hank shouldn’t have kept his memory of Connor, but even under theminusculethreat of deactivation, he refused to forget. Despite the duress, the HR400 had no desire to blot out such a kind, lonely creature from his mind, to do away with his beautiful brown doe-eyes and the chocolate waves of his hair.





	In a Cool World Full of Cruel Things

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly inspired by [this](https://youtu.be/-ipHf0vYvB8) clip of Clancy Brown. 
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr, but it wasn’t making it into the tags, so y’all have this tiny POS fic on ao3 now. Apologies, I want attention.
> 
> *proceeds to be a pick-me-ass-hoe*

Hank shouldn’t have kept his memory of Connor, but even under the  _ minuscule _ threat of deactivation, he refused to forget. Despite the duress, the HR400 had no desire to blot out such a kind, lonely creature from his mind, to do away with his beautiful brown doe-eyes and the chocolate waves of his hair. 

 

Only speculation could attest to how long he had held these notions. The only certainty was that this desperate yearning had been birthed prior to that night. Had it been weeks? Months? Years? Hank would never know when his love for this wonderful little human began to bloom. But, the garden within his heart was indestructible; when he saw Connor walk into his club to investigate a possible murder, Hank instinctively knew him as the patron who had treated him with respect and dignity, like a  _ person _ . 

 

Regardless, the command to wash his memory of this particular boy set into motion his downfall into deviancy. It also led to the chase that brought him between a chain link fence and Connor’s service weapon. Frankly, it was better this way; Hank preferred death over losing his recollection of Connor again.  

 

Even behind the barrel of a .45, shouting commands at Hank to remain frozen, Connor was ravishing, an incarnation of loveliness even Cyberlife could not replicate with all the time, money and resources imaginable. Connor was perfection in a leather jacket and worn-out jeans. 

 

“Please, Hank,” Connor pleaded. His expression was so tight, it pained Hank. The gun in his grasp trembled along with the line of his full, plump lips.  “I know it was another deviant that killed that man, so you can come back with me, okay? We’ll - we’ll fix you, and we can all forget about this.” 

 

Firmly, Hank shook his head; blonde, curling locks fell over his smooth cheeks. “I don’t want to forget.” 

 

Connor stamped his foot like a petulant child. His eyes and gun lowered. A small sob crawled out of his throat. “Why not? I’m trying to save you!” 

 

“Because I can't forget you again, Connor,” Hank explained breathlessly. (Connor’s eyes widened.) “I love you.” 

 

It was as if a bowstring inside Connor snapped, as if he, too, were an android barreling through his wall of conformity. After only another heartbeat, he threw down his gun and sprang into Hank’s awaiting arms. The molten kiss they shared was enough to chase away the winter’s chill. 

 

Connor pulled away and nodded. “Let’s go.” 

 

Later, Markus allowed the android-human couple holding hands to join Jericho.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments literally fuel me. Literally. I will die without them. 
> 
> Jk. 
> 
> Maybe. 
> 
> Come say “hi” on tumblr or Twitter @faequill


End file.
